Zoroark slave to lover
by MOSTWANTED02
Summary: just find out yourself I'm new to this Well now this will be a complete series so stay tuned.
1. Intro

A young man around 17 years old was driving in his 1998 Subaru Impreza STI and made a wrong turn to a road where it is infested with Pokémon. It is said that the area was dangerous to be there but to him he was stubborn as he could be. At some point he pulled over to go and stretch and wonder around a little bit. 10 minutes in the forest, he sees ratatas running away from something then that's when he noticed a nidoking was going straight at him.

He then got tackled to the ground and got punched in the stomach. The young man screamed at the top of his lungs, the nidoking notice this and covered his mouth. He then begin to grab a stick to poke the beast who is on top him but no avail he also tried push him off but still no luck. The beast grabbed his arms and stuck his claws in to his skin until he started bleeding which caused the young man to scream more. Moments later out of the shadows a zoroark showed up out of nowhere and beat the nidoking to the ground where it decided to fight the zoroark but failed so he ran off.

The young man thanked the zoroark and it replied "your welcome" the young man was spooked when he heard this. Then the zoroark asked for his name which he replied as Landito Orellana the zoroark said my name is "Rachel Ark"

Now that I saved you. You staying with me until I say that you can leave since now you're in debt for have your life saved. Landito said I think I'll be fine I'm must be going now see ya. "COME BACK HERE!!" said Rachel. then Landito started to run back to the road then he found his way back to his car started the engine and with no hesitation stepped on the gas Rachael caught up and opened the door which he forgot to lock.

Rachel noticed the e-brake and pulled on it which caused the car to spin out which Landito fled out of his car but Rachel grabbed him by the leg and tied him up with the rope that was in the back seat and also stuffed his mouth with napkins to shut him up. She then put him in the back then she went to the front and drive to what it took a 45 minute drive. When they arrived to their destination, it looked like an abandoned govt underground bunker which was now used by Rachel.

Night has now fallen the inside was barely lit they went to the back room where he put him down at her bed untied him and everything. Rachel had a look in her eye and let out a malicious smile because she was in charge of the situation. she then proceeded to sit down on top of him which Landito assumed he will be sliced open for dinner but as he closed his eyes with small tears starting to form. He realized his mouth was forced open and she was tongue kissing him he blushed red in confusion of why this is happening to him she told him to relax and join in as she was squeezing his already wounded arm. He did as he was command to do so. As she was doing this to him "You're not an active type of person and you also are short" said Rachel as she was taking off his shirt

Landito was trying to push her off but it made it worse. I see you want to go up the next level, let me help you" said Rachel. She then had her c cups breast all over his face and her stomach touching his stomach while breaking the kiss. Play with them and suck on one of them. Landito began to grope the right one and suck the left as he became teary eyes once again this went on for moments as he squeeze and jiggle them around. Then he tasted something among with black fur that he feels. It was milk coming out of her which caused to be red as a tomato. Rachel demanded him to drink her precious milk that she provides for him.

When it all died down for a few seconds, she got up halfway and stop to get a good look at him. He whimpers and cried a bit more because he knew what was coming next. She grabbed his pants uzipped them removed his shoes and socks as well while slowly pulling them down with the boxers at the same time trying to get a good look at his manhood. He reacted by crossing his legs and putting his hands on his penis to cover himself. "NO PLEASE I CANT LET YOU DO THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" "Oh is that so" as she raised her eyebrow. "Well it seems like you never have done it" I would gladly help you become a man.

As she moved his hands and grab the tip

of his penis in which it started to grow in full size at around 7.5 inches. As this happened before her eyes she stated "your size is larger than most average size you will be very special for me to play with". Once she got him position, she got up a little and position herself over him and slowly slide down making go inside her in which she feels good once she was all the way down she demanded him "Now Fuck!!" As he heard that Landito was teary eye once again and started thrusting into her while that is happening Rachel started to thrust as well in a rhytim like style.

He then noticed that he already 8 minutes in that his orgasm is building up he thought I need to save myself. So he tried to push her off in which she hated that idea. "Wtf are you doing!!" Rachel said in a very pissed off mood. "I'm trying to yank it out I dont want consequences." "The hell there is consequences!!" Rachel said as she is chocking him. She then thrust herself deep down on him and made him orgasm as he was also crying. He then ask her why does it like i hit styrofoam deep in there but she didnt answer. Then once again it picked up and continued down 10 more minutes she finally orgasm with him both at the same time.

Rachel then dragged Landito to the bathroom. "Please i don't want to die"said Landito "oh hush you were taking a shower together" said Rachel as she put shampoo on him. She demanded him to stand tall while she wash him and then he wash her which made him felt very uncomfortable. After that, the went to sleep.

The next day, There was a knock on the door. Rachel answered it and said hey Linda why in uniform? Linda is an Arcanine btw and represents Texas state trooper. "because im here for that missing car out front you found another one did you?" "Yup and he is mine unlike last one he escaped before I did anything but this one just too fearful to escape from me."

"I see you really have done it this time now I would arrest you but i would turn around if I get paid." Rachel gave Linda $10000 for bribery then ask her if she can watch him while she goes shopping. Rachel left on her 2006 Dodge Charger HEMI and made donuts before leaving to the market.

She went into town which was about 1 hour. She goes in a small town in Terrell where she noticed a missing person that has a photo of Landito that reward a $1000 of finding him. She went in the market she purchased food and water.

Back at base Linda was watching Landito. He felt a bit scared because she might be corrupted. He attempted to escape from her she chased him down and then she grabbed her stun gun and she proceeded to shot him. Which made him fall collapse to the floor which he cried.

She then grabbed him get him close to him as possible and proceeded to hug him and try to comfort him as much as she can. When Landito stop weeping Linda then served him 2 eggs and bacon. They both ate and watch some television about paranormal activity.

At around 3pm Rachel came back and Linda kept her updated. An hour later Linda left to go on duty leaving the two of them alone. "Hey little guy I brought you some lunch" Rachel said as she brought out a Big Mac for him. While he was distracted eating he felt something grabbed his junk he immediately started to cry. Rachel was starting to masturbate him, " You better eat up while i get a refreshing drink from you." She then put them between her breast for she cam get a little massage out of them. Landito was trying to push her off but Rachel retaliated by squeezing his balls. "I see you're almost near your climax let me help by blue ball you." As she was also puting it in her mouth. 2 minutes later she sucked it all dry then got up to tell him to lick as she was showing her entrance. He was crying even more and moving so slow oout of fear. She pushed his head down to hear hapy place.and he went to work soon after.

At first she was bored and demanded him to speedbup and he did because he felt her pulled his hair. 4 minutes later she orgasm all over him. Soon she took a shower with him cleam him up and she gave him new clothes that fit his size. They went to sleep afterwards.

Fast-Foward to 3 Months TV news can be heard in the background. "Its has been months that authorities are searching for Landito a 17 boy about 5 feetand 5 inches around 155 pounds Hispanic looking was last seen heading south on highway 67 in a Blue Subaru WRX STI Impreza 1998 license plate MOSTWNTD if you have any information regarding the missing person of their whereabouts or recent soghtings call 911 or MissingTipLine. If he's not found within 2 more days the search and rescue will be aborted and pronounced dead. More News at 11 for Gang and Violemce." "Why wont you let me out Rachel?" "Because I dont need them to find out ok." As now Rachel give Landito more freedom and be slightly open to him. Landito slowly starts to trust him. "Now look the reason why I can't is because if they founds out I will be executed upon sight of me and I dont want to die l." As she was starting to tear up herself. "I'm afraid of death I only took you because I was in a dire need of a mate but I let my hornyness get the beeter of me I was going to use you for the night and let you go."

"So now I have to keep you here." Rachel then made dinner which was tacos and sweet tea. at somepoint the went to bed but Landito stayed up a little longer with a smirk on his face because he knew what is going to happen next. It was then Rachel was in deep sleep, when all of a sudden Landito room of the window panel came off and it was Linda about to bust him but just as she was getting in both of the got sealed in the wimdow was concrete shut and gas seep in the room. Linda passed out and Landitto was halft conscience when a figure walked in there and watch them both passed the last mufled words he heard was I knew there was a rat.

Landito P.O.V

I woke back ip but no able to see or movey arms are above my head tied up i also feel cold and im not able to scream. its also tied up but i felt something weird on my lower body. Then a huge shadow walked up. And now im able to see, i see Rachel holding Linda hostage with a knife and threw her in me. She told me to look down and i see 2 wires are attached to my testicles connected to a machine with car battery. She electrocuted me and i scream in pain. Then she told I will talk or ill be sterilized. Then she untie her with the knife one hand and the other undressing her. She told time for an exercise you will make her a woman as of today. And now Linda is completely naked in front of me I blushed heavily and I try not get a rise. Rachel look at me and smirked and she told let me help as electricity flow through making me pent up to full size. Then I was tearing up because she put Linda to force ride on me while she cut her left arm causing it to bleed. "Now Fuck" as Linda was starting to ryde on me thrusting up and down. My mouth was forced open anda green pill put on me with water with a force swallow. She told me it was truth serum which will make me talk. She ask when was this planned, I tried to resist but no avail. I said it was a month ago with a cover up story to say I was in an accident that i got into a serious car crash. Moments later you saved me and took me in. Electricity was flowing through me so much that she told if I dont in 5 seconds my balls will die if I don't continue talking. Before it hit 3 I orgasm in Linda while saying Because I love you Rachel. She shut off the power and let me speak some more by what I mean. I toldher I was first afraid ofyou because you raped me and at least saved me from that Nidoking and fed me as well teach me some positions you took care of me like im your own. Rachel was tearing up and hug him apologizing for the horrible things she's done. Then she untie me and Linda she patched both of us up and we ate shortly.

Months later.

Linda is pregnant with my child, I am now legally and officially married to Rachel and Linda because of the child situation. We then moved out from the bunker to now a 2 storie house with 3 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms we all pay for it and we live happily with us doing a threesome that night. So Rachel was in doggy style i was pushed in by Linda by her pushing me in her while were both tongue kissing and I deep thrusting in her. Then I was fondling Rachels large chest giving them a proper massage while my inside is building up quickly as I gain speed. I told her I cant hold it in much long as she blew herself up and moments later I erupted in her. we then fell asleep and now she is also pregnant herself as I hold hamds with both of them watching the sunshine rises THE END.

Let me know for a sequel and well see it took me a month for this see ya.


	2. Lover's new family

4 months Later,

from the middle of nowhere Texas to Austin we are with the family of Landito and his two wives Rachel and Linda. They converted their one of their 3 bedrooms into a nursing home while they still have their own master bedroom the second room is a office for Landito. The third one is empty for a spare. His role job is graphic design/filmer for Rooster Teeth production while to be a gamer for Achievement Hunter division under RT. "(my future career goal)" Meanwhile Linda still be a state trooper in the area. As for Rachel she cleans around the house and cooks. They even bought new cars Landito now owns a 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR BNR34 V-Spec II, Rachel owns a 2018 Dodger Charger SRT Hellcat, and Linda owns a 2020 Ford Raptor Shelby. While the love their new home and but they want to raise their kids in a country rural area outside of Austin so distance from work isn't a problem.

It was morning time Landito went off to work. Linda is going to the hospital for an ultra sound as well as Rachel. Rachel insisted on taking the Hellcat instead of the Raptor it was a good debate between them because of which car is better but when things are heating up Rachel nearly punched her but missed and fell towards Linda and in order to grab herself she grabbed Linda's left boob as Linda was going to uppercut her but instead hugged her. "It feels soo good Rachel give them more attention." Next thing you know she took her shirt off and massage both of them while Linda tongue kissed her. They started to strip each other off. and went to their couch on the living room. They proceeded to make out and while that was happening started to scissor each other, Linda then grabbed her dildo and shoved it Rachel's anus in and out like a piston of an engine rapidly popping in and out which brought Rachel over the edge. Then Rachel proceeded to do that same to Linda and whithin minutes the both climax to each other. they soon agreed to be in the Hellcat. They took a shower together washing each other put on clothes and went from Dripping Springs TX to Ascension Seton Southwest. "(I want to live in that town or Austin IRL)"

Once they have arrived they both checked in and waited in the waiting room while Shrek 2 was playing in the background. While Rachel was watching it Linda told her that is her childhood movie and continued watching it for a good 30 minutes and they finally called Linda in. when she got in it was like any other patient room with a bed a used needles bin, hand sanitizer, a sink with a soap dispenser next to it. shortly after Rachel was called. 10 minutes later Dr.Martinez a male Umbreon with his assistant Ms.Zelle a female human he explained to her that an opposite gender needs to be present in case of no foolishness comes when looking at women's parts. Linda understand and agrees it's been 19 weeks since she has been pregnant and had urine sampled and ultrasound awaits. Meanwhile Rachel, is visited by Dr.Cooper a female Zangoose who had to help with a struggling zoroark to urinate for proteins and sugar testing so she offered Rachel water whole they waited for her urination to happen.

Landito has went on a lunch break and saw that both of his girls were busy from their text messages so he went out for lunch with a coworker called Dally (short for Dallas) a male Nidorino who specializes in sound effects and composed soundtrack for a few shows in Rooster Teeth.Landito offered a ride to him to his childhood restaurant Dally agrees and got in his R34 Skyline. They drove to Chicken Express (My first job IRL) he order a 6 hot wings dinner with poppers and fried pickles for $8* with a Large Arnold Palmer while Dally ordered a 4 tender combo with french fries a roll and a Large coke for $8*. Both of them are on the outside diner part of the restaurant talking about this week's episode of "silver vs gold" he said if we have character 1 jump over the wall and be on lookout while character 2 stealthily take out character 3.

the conversation goes on through with it.

Hours later Linda is shocked to hear that Rachel is bearing triplets 2 females 1 male while she hold 1 male. They went home and told Landito to great news which he was excited to hear which he nearly went in tears of joy so they went out to Chilly's to celebrate. After that they went back to Austin for a drive in movie in Linda's Truck, they watched Fast 9 for Hans justice since they love their ongoing movies that they make.

They got home still feeling energized they fooled around to make shure he didn't hurt his future children. He decided not to do penetration this time just oral and finger at the same time. Linda got oral first while Linda got fingered both of the females were squeezing each other chest. soon it was Rachel's turn within moments she got a good slurp from him. He still felt like there was one more on the chamber so he got a breast job which he never thought that 2 pairs would even make him climax with his seed sprayed at both of their faces like a fountain at a public place is how he went off both of them licked him clean and each other's faces. Soon they went to sleep.

The next day Landito had the day off so did Linda so they cleaned up themselves then the bedroom after that had eggs and bacon with sweet tea. Once they have ate Landito went out with the ladies to the babies store to see what do they have. The three of them agreed that one is for the girls and the second one for the boys. In total it was 2 baby cams, 4 cribs 16 sets of clothes 8b 8g, towels, diapers, and bottles which cost $800. After that to the home depot for paint which is red with pink for girls blue and orange for boys.

3 months later.

"Wake up Landito"

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"It's time my water broke"

"Oh let me get changed"

Meanwhile at Linda's POV.

"Dispatch driver nearly 10-50 on a minivan going 85 mph."

"10-4 Copy"

Linda's thoughts are rushing she is hoping for a good ending with this wanted driver."

Mic on "THIS IS TEXAS HIGHWAY PATROL PULL OVER AND STOP THE VEHICLE NOW!!!"

"Dispatch I need a 10-71 subject is swerving down I-35"

"10-4 Copy Any units in the area backup required on 1-35 north mile marker 266"

"This is officer Bradley of Georgetown Police Dept head to channel 5"

"Linda here of Texas DPS I'm in hot pursuit of FBI wanted James Ray I need to get him to stop over"

"A big 10-4 I just happened to carry a kill switch device on my vehicle can you specify the make and model of the vehicle over"

" It's a Silver McLaren P1 license plate X01PWR

stingers don't have any effect on the tires and Austin SWAT can't catch up"

Copy on my sights we have EMP on and ABS are locked on front tires he will be stopping.

"SHOTS FIRED IM HIT"

"Bradley stand down I'm going in"

"Dispatch I need ambulance to my location on mile marker 278"

"10-4 backup are arriving in 2 minutes out US Marshalls are on stand by on 285 marker"

"Copy" *gets M4 Carbine unlocked and tightened her bullet proof vest and opens door*

"SHOW ME YO-- *Carbine goes off war cry goes off and heavy breathing can be heard with scuffling.* *Unintelligible more scuffle a pistol goes off silence, more sirens blazing multiple running footsteps follows.*

-Cop 1 "Linda are you alright"

-Linda "Yeah I'm just in shock that's all my vest saved me."

-Cop 2 "Yeah it Shure di-"

-US Marshall 1 "What were you thinking you're pregnant woman"

-Linda "Just protecting my Lone Star."

\- US Marshall 1 Well I'm Marshall Joe a Lieutenant and what scum did you got."

\- Joe "So James well now for 14 years you have been on the run and now you slipped."- James "Bite me Pig"

\- US Marshall 23 punches James*

-Cop 2 gave James the Miranda code of rights*

-Cop 1 searched car*

-Cop 1 "found this in the car"

-Linda "Well well well it seems like we have 8 Columbia's worth of this."

-Joe "yup and if it wasn't for you this one will still be on the run and since I'm a federal I here by declare the highest rank of state police you're now a Texas Ranger good luck."

-Linda "Thank you very much listen I got a phone call I got to go."

-Joe "no problem I ll see you soon."

-Joe "Oh and tell Rachel I said and to join with my new SWAT division."

-Linda "Oh ok"

As she drove off and answer the phone call she heard that Rachel just gave birth to her triplets she named one Ray the other Esperanza and her first son Logan. as she arrived she noticed that Logan is a shiny one that weighs 4 pounds and 2 ounces while the girls both weigh a 6 punds each. As night went on she finally told Rachel of what Joe said and she didn't want to remember about it of she it stained her life when the last time he was with them. Landito was curious about while holding for the first time of his kids she won't tell him or let Linda tell her.

**And her backstory will be for another day please let me know of your rights and stick around for chapter 3 Lover's kids**


	3. Old wounds never heal mentality does

Heres the birth certificate

May 8th 2020 at 2:08 a.m. Austin,TX

for Ray Esperanza and Logan

"As Pokemon age faster than humans" -Rachel

that's why we do more work and drink before you can turn 21 yourself Landito.

Well yeah are you alright

Yeah I'm just tired and Linda is almost in labor here in 3 weeks from now

Yup I'm Shure am I just don't know what to name him.

-Landito How about Roberto

that sounds good

Rachel leaves the kitchen and respond to a text message in secret.

10 minutes later

Hey Rachel why are crying

Well it's a long story

Alright I'll listen

Back in 2003 I was little zorua barely 5 years old just finished high school at James Madison High School in Dallas. I wanted to be a police man like my uncle Bob. (I was born in Dallas IRL)

-Landito Ok

Well mommy and Pa would always run an antique store nearby so we had money which sent me to the police academy. They were good folks in the district always help out the community when times are bad. Hell they even try to get feral Pokemon some help before it's too late to humanized them. I finished within 2 years instead of 4 with top 1% of my class in Fort Worth. Because I miss my family at home I decided to go back. *She lets out a weak grin.*

Landito deeply focused to her* *Linda comes in the room putting the kids to sleep*

I join with Dallas Police as traffic cop. How my parents would make a dig deal for me and made a block cookout for me. within months I became a Sargent for a local gang unit in Oak Cliff. This is a place where you don't want to be there at night especially for a female because you can get raped or killed out there. One night I was undercover for a drug bust. This Lombre just happened to see through my incognito. He knocked me out and put me in the trunk. I was in there for knows how long then I heard a crash with gunshots not too long after, I was crying by that point. Then I was hearing the trunk attempted to be open scared and confused I set myself free from the zip ties and grab my hidden personal combat knife once the trunk opened I stabbed the guy but no blood came out. I realized that I hit a vest and when I looked up it was a guy in MP uniform. He revealed himself as Joe a half human half Blastoise his cannons do stick out but not as a large one as an actual Blastoise would have. He was apparently assisting Dallas SWAT so he carried me out as my mind was still trying to recover from my earlier knock out. Then he took me to a hospital for recovery. Hours later my case was closed which got my stats higher for busting the leader of one of 3 large drug operations. He did run a background check on me and like what I have accomplished. So Joe recruited me in to SWAT. So for 12 years I see how the Dallas is compare to regular officer. *Rachel develops tears.*

On October 8th 2015 at 1:35 a.m. called came in as officer being held hostage. I quickly get geared up. *Rachel's voice cracks.* *Linda's get tensed up for this part and having horrific flashbacks.* Got to APC 1 and headed towards destination. I vaguely question whose house were calling into. Joe stammered "uhm you might want to sit this one out if you want." Then I see the store I got scared hoping they didn't do anything stupid that it was a random person who broke in. Didn't see no sings of broke in but a state patrol car was parked outside with a blood trail and bullet holes from the car to the house. After a 2 hours standoff I told Joe I'm going in my self he said ok I got in and see a trooper bleeding and 2 familiar faces but seemed too late to save them. I called out mom dad no response second time they treated me like a threat and their eyes and movements they become feral. They didn't recognize me before I knew I I I *Starts bawling out.*

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Landito said as he was hugging Rachel and kissing her. She then told her that she will finish her story. *As she lay down in bed and stroke his cock.* Before I knew that they become feral my mom aimed for my neck but instead bite down hard till blood came out to my arm I punched her off and dad shot my vest 8 times. *Wiping her tears off and putting on her hands for lube on Landito's meat as he is breathing heavy and tongue kissing Linda.* I had no choice but to put them both down. Then I want to the fallen trooper. She was bleeding everywhere I was convinced that the trooper died. I checked for pulse and somehow whether it's a miracle or destiny it survived. I grabbed some towels and cleaned the trooper up and revealed to be a female Arcanine. I woke her up soon and her first response was in tears and hugging me that I have saved her life. In the following days i got so much hate from my community and made me felt so depressed that I wanted to no longer live.

Landito exploded by now and now licking Linda's taint and having a boob job by Rachel.* I have attempted to commit suicide or get myself killed in action Joe Have not noticed but I happened to ran in to her again. And she apologized for what I dealt with and Revealed her name to be Linda. She and I went through recovery while she got stab wounds and I got a bite mark it broke me down. Linda convinced me not to hurt myself but my logic was becoming feral I had more rage and soon left SWAT. With that I left town I bought a charger and went to an isolated place from any civilization and that's when I found this bunker I was living there for a 3 1/4 years it was cold/hot lonely and where most ferals reside. Meanwhile I do supply as much as I can which is why I used to put styrofoam vaginal ring clamp because it is inevitable that I will have my first time at my life. A guy before you I kidnapped but he fled but luckily Linda knew somehow it was me when she tracked me down. Because of that she swing by in case I haven't become feral myself or molested by a feral.

As this has got the best of Landito when he is being milked dry by Rachel and slurping Linda's juices.* Then that's when you showed up I became desperate and smelled your scent I just know that I have to be with you. At the time it was for pleasure it then become my first time ever having sex with a guy I feel in love with you Landito. At the time I couldn't show which is why I was playing captive.

"You know it was the best thing that ever happened to me Rachel." while yes traumatized by the Nidoking and your actions you pampered me within the process even tough back at home I have nothing, no one, no life. I would never trade the world for both of you. *Both girls kissed them and saw the time was 1:36 a.m. and decided that it was time for bed because time fly.


	4. Old life dies a new one begins

2 weeks later

(Landito's POV)

I woke up very early and took Logan with me he is doing fine I thought of a Father/son bonding. So I took him to a local donut shop he's now able to eat for himself and I love how the deep shade of blue his fur has as well of my looks and charm from me. The body and eyes of his mother. His canines are sharp not razor but sharp enough.

A Quilava comes out "Welcome to Capital's Donuts how can I help you?" Well I saw Logan's face light up as soon as he sees the variety there is. He can't speak yet but he is trying his best to communicate so he be pointing. I told him not to touch the glass. "Oh how cute is he yours" I answered "Why yes he's my son he is 2 1/5 week old." "Uhh oh ok I had no idea." "Well I love him so much and which is why I took him here for his first donut." Ok I'll have a half a dozen of chocolate. He will have that Texas caramel. and 10 pig in blankets. "Ok that will be $38.16" ok here's also a $5 tip.

And with that I went back home.

(Rachel's POV)

Well he's gone with Logan I don't know where but the girls are sound asleep. Still thank goodness I no longer breast feed any much longer and they will rip them off with their teeth. Linda is still asleep I may as well watch the morning news. So it's going to be a beautiful day huh, might as well be gardening with the girls. What was that as she heard a voice it wasn't audible it was more mental. She then found Ray speaking to her, she hugged her so hard because she is now able to speak the first out of the three. She then called Landito and he soon showed up afterward.

(??? POV)

I see our target it has arrived to alleged location. A black R34 target license plate JDMBOYZ it's a Texas one. I see it stepping out I took a photo aunt. Can you verify it as him he looks like him.

Meanwhile Linda just woke up and saw how Ray can speak. She gave her a hug and a kiss and said "You're become a smart little girl." she then said hey to Landito and Logan. Logan dropped the items off and took his fishing gear and left.

Back to (??? POV)

Ok he just left I don't think I can move on him I'm just going to talk to that Arcanine 25 minutes after he leaves Aunt. Ok bye *Hangs up Phone.* "

30 minutes later

-??? "Hey do you happened to know Landito."

-Linda "Yes I know him who are you?"

-??? "Um yes my name is Armanda."

-Linda "Oh what relation do you have with him?"

-Armanda "He's my step cousin."

-Linda "I don't believe you"

Rachel walks at the door.*

-Rachel "Who is sh?"

-Linda "I dont know im trying to figure it out."

-Armanda "Here take a look at this its an old picture of me and him."

-Linda "Oh how cute look at him at his seventh birthday party."

-Rachel "Yup and he is small and that girl next to him she seems like a small buizel."

Linda examines between Armanda and the small buizel for a reference.*

-Linda "Well alright so you are who you are but why did you come here."

-Armanda "We thought that he was dead or lost until we heard him on Rooster Teeth on Silver and Gold series."

-Linda "Ok i suppose that makes sense."

Car revs nearby.*

-Rachel "That might be him."

-Armanda (Finally after these 3 years I will see him again."

Landito steps out of the car with Logan beside him unloading the fish that they caught and some chicken tenders from a local butcher shop.*

-Landito "Well I'm baaaa--" is completely shocked of he see blushing upon immediate of who he sees as Armanda hugs him tightly."

-Landito "How did you find me?"

-Armanda "You're show miss me."

Landito feeling choked.*

-Landito "Uuuhh ye yeah sort of."

-Armanda "What you been up to?"

-Landito "Making a name for myself with my past gone from the rear view mirror."

-But "Why don't you talk to us."

-Linda "That's a good question."

-Landito "Because I lost you phone numbers."

As she told him to be up to date with her story. He is having bad flashbacks and went inside to the bathroom to cool off. Linda and Rachel spoke more with Armanda as she said some stuff and left to a nearby hotel.

Hours later.

(Rachel's POV)

So you want to tell you're side. "Well yes Rachel I was born in a crazy family." Ok as I kept staring at his eye holding his hand. So what about your mom? "She has been a good mother raising me until I turned 15 and inherited some money from my biological dad absence." **_(My mom left my dad or the other way around IDK when I was a month old IRL)_** "What did she looked like? "She's a full on Lucario while my biological father his name is Martin a human with 5% Lucario himself." What any siblings? "Yes *as he's annoyed of answering 2 of the 3 siblings from mother side* A 15 year old sister Dian a human/Croconaw A 10 year old sister Irma a Tododile and a 2 year old sister Sophia a human/Tododile all from my stepdad a Human/Feraligatr named Ismael.

**_(Fake names to protect privacy)_**

What about him how does he treat you? when I was a kid good I guess my Aura is very weak I look human but with Aura powers now. But as a teenager I was beaten up alot because of how weak I am and sees me as a stress reliever. **_(Was abused myself for 3 years.)_** So cause of that I motived to make a better life for my self. (I was suicidal 2 times before and now moved on.)

Not to mention the constant bullying and harassment. Armanda though she was adopted by my aunt from my mother side she was friendly with me. "Ok so why nervous around her?" well I nearly lost my virginity with her. But it went just fingering only because she forced me to relieve her. That's when it really struck me I only have that helped me out a lot. "And who would that be?" His name is Dave a Blaziken

30% human he **_(He really made Shure that my life is worth it and kept me sane.) _**was always there when I needed him the most so we graduated early together back in 2015 **_(In May 22 of 2020 IRL) _**he pushed me to my limits but I still was a bit naive and an introvert. But he improved my Aura by moral and emotional support that I have rarely ever get from my family instead of physical and emotional abuse. Because of him I turned around alot and enjoy a nature drive. Soon He left to be a Phycologist in Houston.

"So what now Landito?" I have no Idea tommorow let's go see her I just texted her to go to McKinney Falls State Park for a meeting. "Ok oh hey try this I got this from an online website."

Landito's POV

"So what is it?" Close your eyes. *As Rachel unzip his pants and pulls his boxers down and grabbed his hardening member and tie and object around his shaft.* Ok now open it. "What is this thing with a wire around my boy and a remote to your hand?" Just tell me how it fells. *The object starts vibration very quietly except for Landito's faint moan.* "This feels so good the vibrations are massaging my boy." Yes it's called an egg love I'm going to gently sit on you to feel it. *As minutes pases by both sides feeling excited from this machine called egg love.* Why don't you finish the job and restock the eggs. "Ok I got you."

As he goes in deep inside her slamming his rod with every thrust in his body while she clings on the bed sheets.* *As Linda watches with her headphones on listening to ROM Do Prisco Main Menu **_(Good song BTW)_** as she watched them she plays with her chest.* *Rachel is panting heavily and thinking to herself that she found the right guy while too already taking her meds during foreplay to not have more kids.* *Minutes passed and Landito collapsed deep in her and kissed as threads of himself is mixing juices together.

The Next Day.

Linda did maintenance check on her Raptor as Rachel Load up the kids in her truck. While Landito is doing inventory check for essentials and supplies for their camping trip for their meeting. 15 minutes go by and on the highway. Landito's subconscious is racing as miles go by thinking of what to say to his family his adrenaline starts to kick in.


End file.
